Tatiana
|text2=In combat |item2= }} Tatiana Serbeton is the second highest slayer master to date. To get slayer tasks from her, first you must complete Zoe's Quest regardless of whichever side you take, a Slayer Level of 110 and a combat level of 130. Tatiana's tasks are quite extreme, even more extreme than Sarixs and Radiver's tasks. She often gives you Rune dragons, Aquanites, Grand Orks, Crystal dragons, White dragons and sometimes the Corporeal Beast. Her shop is located on the opposite side of Zoe's Achievement Store. She sells the Slayer Cape for 99,000 coins, but you will have to talk to her about the cape BEFORE getting it in her shop. Tatiana's Fremennik name is Tatlin, which is quite ironic since her name is Tatiana. She was offered by Brudnt to choose her name. She is said to be quite insane at times, especially when she sees a man who is quite attractive to her. Tatiana is a Saradominist and usually says things like "What in the name of Saradomin?!?" or "Great Saradomin!", but unlike most modern Saradominists, Tatiana is not a closed minded modernist, she is a traditionalist, and knows about Zaros and the other 25 gods. Strangely, she seems to be an ally of Zaros and even some Zamorakians like her ways of thinking and favour her. The Wise Old Man and Tatiana are old friends and he actually was taught by her. During The Outcast, Tatiana is seen with Dragon Claws equipped fighting off Outcast Archers and Warriors with four Honour guards. Assignments NOTE: Slayer masters assign higher-leveled monsters more frequently if the player's combat level is high. Slayer Challenge After a player has performed several slayer tasks for Tatiana, she will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns extra slayer experience. * Earns Slayer Reward Points, if the player has completed the Smoking Kills quest. * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for slayer reward points. Tatiana's special task is for the player to slay every single monster in Radiver's Dungeon, Slayer Tower, Chaos Tunnels and Birmingham Dungeon As the player kills the required number of each set of monster, a notice appears in the chatbox that the player has killed enough of the monster for the challenge. Note that level 115 slayer is needed for this task, the player needs special equipment against some monsters, and the player needs to be prepared to defend against melee, magical melee, and magic attacks. You may not use food during this challenge. No monster attacks with more than one attack style, so switching between melee and magic defence armour as needed will be an effective tactic. It is also advised to bring teleports as Tatiana seems to be expecting you to go to the most parts of the world. It is highly recommended to wear Fremennik Sea Boots 4 and set you're respawn point to Neitiznot and die so you can get back to Tatiana much faster. IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU BRING FOOD AND POTIONS AS SOME OF THE MONSTERS IN THE DUNGEON ARE EXTREMELY HIGH LEVELED! BRING THE ITEMS THAT YOU REALLY AND MOST WILLING TO LOOSE. In combat In combat, Tatiana is considered to be the most frustrating to defeat in the 12 Warriors Battle Ground. She is capable of hitting a 990 with her special attack (Slice and Dice), but it's EXTREMELY rare. She also uses Ninja jump, which makes the fight frustrating, by jumping on the roof for 10 seconds, then quickly jumps and tackles the player to the wall hitting a 200. Note she uses this attack EXTREMELY often. She also attacks at the speed of throwing knifes, but with a unique attack. She also poisons you starting at 150. Like the rest of the minigame, you are NOT allowed to use Prayer, teleports and you're special attacks will be reduced to a 40% chance instead of the usual 100%. When you get to round 5 of the 12 Warriors Battle Ground, the theme changes from "The Warrior" to "Deadliest Warrior". Trivia * Tatiana is one of the three to wield Dragon Claws, but is also wearing an unknown armour in The Outcast quest. It was confirmed by Tatiana that it's actually made from Britonite, the metal you and Tatiana/Zoe had discovered in Zoe's Quest. * She seems to be enemies with Zoe, the owner of the Achievement diary cape. It could be a reference by a powerful and mighty warrior of all, enemies with a far off explorer. * She appears to also be enemies with Kuradal, which could mean the Serbeton Family has a feud with Kuradal's. She seems to be friends with Radiver though. * Tatiana can run, as proved in the 12 Warriors Battle Ground and is considered to be the most frustrating to defeat since she uses her second special attack, which is ninja jumping from the roof very often. She is said to be much more of a challenge than any other human. She appears at the 5th warrior that you fight. It is also noted that you CANNOT use prayer in the 12 Warrior Battle Ground. * Tatiana's dragon claws appeared to be tipped with poison, but it doesn't show. Her Dragon Claws though, appear to be more powerful than a players Dragon claws as she can hit 250, 250, 250, 240, which would be about 990 LP, making her tied with The Outcast as the most powerful enemy on RuneScape and the most powerful human surpassing Nomad. * Tatiana's hair used to have a 4 point at the end with markings. She was updated by Jagex the next day by a complaint of the original NPC Suggester, Sam1020. * Tatiana was one of the few to actually be accepted into the game via player suggestions. The CEO Mark Gerhard was so impressed, he actually posted the following: "Tatiana? A slayer master with fashion? How bloody impressive is that?!? I really really REALLY love this idea! In fact, I love it so much, prepare to see her on RuneScape owning all of those monsters! Yes! A brilliant idea indeed! I am completely speechless!" * It is not known if Tatiana is truly a human. If you ask Wizard Lanthros about how her emotions get so insane for 5 clear minutes, he replies that her humanoid emotions are usually, insane. This could mean that Tatiana is not really a human, but possibly another race. She almost said her true identity, but was quickly interrupted and forgot what she was talking about. She though, said half of the word. "Well, obviously, we Sphkai-" * She was confirmed to be more tougher than Nomad and Sarixs, despite her level being only 525 and average HP at 5,800. * Many very high levels complained that Tatiana is extremely tough and can't even kill her with the best of weapons. Jagex confirmed that it's the whole point of the challenge, but Jagex realized she is tough, and weakened her a bit. * If you attempt to use poison on her or anyone of the other battlers, it will say "Venom is not allowed for lower ranked warriors.". * If you attempt to use an emote, it will say "This is not the circus!" and if you use Jig, the battle will stop and Tatiana will facepalm you and say "What the hell are you doing...", but then immediately after you press anywhere or press "Click here to continue", she will continue to fight against you. This is the 16th swear word seen on RuneScape so far. This time, Jagex intentionally put this because it was originally to ward off underage users. Category:Saradominists Category:Fremennik Category:Protagonists Category:The Outcast